Flash memory is seeing increased popularity in storage memory technology, with the availability of solid-state drives (SSDs) and solid state storages with storage arrays and storage clusters. Flash memory is written to in pages, and erased in blocks. Initially offered as a single level cell (SLC, one bit per cell), flash memory is now produced with multilevel cell (MLC, two bits per cell or some versions with more bits per cell), triple level cell (TLC, three bits per cell) and soon quad level cell (QLC, four bits per cell). Higher numbers of bits per cell flash memory (i.e., higher level flash memory) types are predicted. Various vendors and types of flash memory have various page sizes and various page write requirements. All of this variety poses challenges to solid-state drives and solid state storages, which are usually designed for a single vendor and single type of flash memory and which may face redesign or obsolescence if that type of flash memory becomes unavailable or a different vendor or different type of flash memory is to be used. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.